dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Rathalos
Rathalos is a powerful male wyvern that is the flagship for the Monster Hunter games. It's female counterpart is Rathian. Appearance Rathalos is a large crimson colored wyvern. Most of it's back and tail is covered by overlapping red armor plates with a central black stripe. It's tail flattens out into a paddle shape with large spikes. The beast has massive wings with spikes lining the edge, and flame patterns on the membranes. It's face has a semi-beak shape, with sharp teeth and two small appendages that resemble mandibles. Rathalos also has very distinctive blue eyes. Ecology Rathalos are very common wyverns known to all of the Monster Hunter world, and are frequently hunted, and sometimes tamed and kept as pets. The wyverns typically inhabit temperate regions that don't receive heavy amounts of rainfall, although they have been known to journey to volcanic regions in order to hunt. Rathalos are apex predators at the top of most food chains unless a rare and immensely powerful creature is inhabiting or passing through the region. However, their wide choice of habitats means they encounter and clash with a number of other top predators and powerful creatures, with fauna such as Lagiacrus, Seregios, or Deviljho being particularly even and explosive fights. One creature that Rathalos needs to be particularly wary of is Astalos, who is equally skilled in flight and uses electric attacks. Abilities In battle, Rathalos prefer to be in the air, peppering enemies with fireballs before launching an unexpected attack with their talons, though they can be plenty dangerous on the ground. When going in for melee attacks, they use their teeth, tails, talons, and bulk to attack. The wyverns are fearsome fire breathers, letting loose bursts of flame and explosive fireballs. They can also attack with highly venomous talons. Weaknessess Rathalos are naturally vulnerable to electric and dragon attacks. They also rely heavily on sight, so bright lights can easily disorient and blind them. Rathalos' wings, back armor, and facial armor can be damaged, and it's tail can be severed. Azure Rathalos A subspecies with azure scales and green wings. Azure Raths are more nimble than normal counterparts and take to the skies more often. Silver Rathalos A very rare subspecies with shiny silver scales. Silver Raths boast incredibly hard scales and armor, and significantly stronger firepower than their counterparts. They are one of the few creatures powerful enough to claim parts of the Ancient Tower as their own. Zenith Rathalos An evolved Rathalos, their large white-reddish forewings that developed over the years has eleven pairs of claws, and wing membranes which feature dark crimson ornate patterns and a flame texture. They are able to set themselves on fire by shooting a fireball that makes a fire tornado which it later goes inside of, causing a big explosion. If hit by one of their fire attacks, hunters that have a max health bar will see their whole health bar slowly depleted away until the new ailment wears off. They stay in volcanos as they need high temperatures to be able to ignite themselves. Dreadking Rathalos A normal Rathalos that has undergone repeated injuries and very stressful living conditions, producing frightening bodily changes. Most of their features have been accentuated, and their voice altered. Dreadkings are much more crafty and aggressive, and their fire breath has been augmented to a level that far surpasses that of even Gold Rathian. de:Rathalos Category:Monster Hunter Category:Wyvern Category:Video Games